bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wave Charger
The Wave Charger 'is a tower that can shoots electronic waves in 3 different levels, known as "Charges". You can always set the tower to shoot on what Charge with 3 special buttons. Every waves have infinite penetration when they're on their range. *Charge I: Shoots 90-degree waves at half the speed of the Dart Monkey and has a range as wide as the Monkey Apprentice. These waves can pop bloons by 1 layer. *Charge II: Shoots 45-degree waves twice slower and farther than Charge I. Can pop bloons by 2 layers. *Charge III: 30-degree waves, thrice slower, thrice farther than Charge I, can pop bloons by 3 layers. ''Price: 1150$ on Medium Path 1 Wave Charger Mk. II Charge I now shoots twice faster, Charge II now shoots twice farther and Charge III can now pop bloons by 5 layers! Price: 1000$ on Medium Radar Waves It still can't target Camo Bloons directly, but if a wave "accidentally" hits any Camo Bloon, that bloon will lose its camo status. Affect all charges. Price: 800$ on Medium Repairing Waves Now, when a wave hits any '''mechanical towers, said tower will be healed, because the magnetic force of the new wave join the broken parts together (@Exploding Banana: logical explanation! XD). Charge I heals 1 HP, Charge II heals 2 HP and Charge III heals 3 HP (as the magnetic force is stronger with each charge.) Price: 1750$ on Medium ''Elemental Waves Charge I now burn bloons (because the heat of the wave is now increased), Charge II now stun bloons (because the wave can now intercept brain waves) and Charge III now electrocutes bloons (for obvious reasons...)! (For the effect of electrocution, see Tower Properties). ''Price: 2600$ on Medium Path 2 ''RT-16 Quantum Battery A new generator means doubled fire rate for all charges! ''Price: 1000$ on Medium ''CR-3 Wave Recaller Now, instead of just disappearing when they reach their limits, the waves will now come back to the Wave Charger instead, like boomerangs! This will help double their lifespan! Affect all charges. ''Price: 1850$ on Medium ''WF-73S Rev. IV Multi-charger System With this new Multi-charger System, the Wave Charger now shoot not just 1 wave, but 3 waves at a time in a circular pattern! Affect all charges. (If it wasn't clear enough, that means Charge I waves are separated with one another by 30 degrees, Charge II: 75 degrees, Charge III: 90 degrees) ''Price: 5000$ on Medium (price is much lower than should be, because since the waves are fixed in a circular pattern, there's a VERY large chance at least one of those waves will usually miss) ''U-8 Tsunaminix ''Special Ability: ''It turns out one of the deadliest tsunamis was caused by a wave from this horrendous device! Shoots a single, huge 150-degree wave that has infinite range. This wave will damage everything in its way by 100 HP/layers (that means it'll wipe off all minor bloons!), and also deal all the nasty effects from the "Elemental Waves" upgrade to the BLIMPS! (Which pretty much means electrocution DOUBLED (the electrocution duration will stack with the stunning duration, don't worry, they won't cancel each other out) and loses camo status! Ouch!). Even worse, if the wave passes water, then the damage will be doubled and the effect will be twice longer, too, that's why this thing is called "Tsunaminix"! ''Price: 6500$ on Medium Meta07 (talk) 14:35, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Protector Towers